Hazardous waste treatment has typically been accomplished by implant systems, which are permanently built at a treatment site. Such inplant systems have normally been built at sites which generate waste on a day-to-day basis, such that it is more cost effective to build a permanent treatment site at the facility than to have the waste hauled away. However, if a permanent site is creating waste material on an infrequent basis or if an abandoned production location contains waste materials, it has not been cost effective to build a permanent site which would only operate sporadically or for a short period of time. Further, due to more stringent environmental laws, including those that affect the transportability of hazardous waste material, it is becoming increasingly difficult to dispose of waste material.
To meet this demand, component systems have heretofore been designed to be transported to various sites, and then assembled. Unfortunately, such systems may take one to two months to install once they have arrived at the site.
A need has thus arisen for a mobile hazardous waste treatment facility that may be rapidly assembled and disassembled at a remote treatment site.